Tobi Batal Jadi Idola
by Hakkuna Matata
Summary: Tobi pengen ikut audisi nyanyi, Tobi meminta di nilai oleh senpai-senpainya, bagaimanakah penilaian mereka? Cekidot!


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, TYPOS, EYD acak-acakan.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Gyahahahahaa...saya kembali lagi dengan serangkaian fic gaje :D**

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lelucon di kampus sewaktu membahas Psikologi anak, :D**

**Cekidot!**

* * *

><p>Jaman sekarang banyak banget orang-orang yang pada pengen jadi superstar, mulai dari anak-anak sampe kakek-kakek melakukan apapun demi ketenaran, dimulai dari audisi-audisi sampe nekad upload video di Youtube, fenomena itu membuat seorang anak atau kakek (Author bingung mau bilang anak-anak apa Kakek-kakek) bernama Tobi menginginkan hal yang sama.<p>

Tobi lari kegirangan sambil membawa formulir Audisi 'Idola Baru' di tangan Kanannya.

"Yeeeyy...Senpai, coba tebak apa?" Tobi menyembunyikan kertas itu dibalik badannya.

"Apa?" Sahut Sasori ogah-ogahan.

"Taraaa-, " Tobi ngacungin kertas Formulir di depan muka Sasori.

"Apa'an sih ini ngalangin muka ganteng gue!" Sasori nyamber kertas itu tanpa ada rasa khawatir sobek.

Baca...baca...baca...wush...di lempar begitu saja...

"Huee...Sasori senpai jahat" Tobi mewek sambil ngejar kertas formulir yang terbang tebawa angin.

Bugh...Tobi menabrak Pein yang sedang membawa secangkir kopi dan membuat kopinya tumpah di jubah Lider tercinta itu.

"Hasem...Jubah gue." Pein ngusap-usap jubahnya yang kotor.

"Yes...Formulirnya selamat." Tobi meluk kertas yang berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Yas yes yas yes pala lu." Pein napol kepala Tobi "Jubah gue kotor Nyet." Pein sewot.

"Maap Lider..." Tobi pura-pura ngebersihin jubah Pein

"Apa'an tuh?" Alis kanan pein ngangkat sedikit ketika melihat kertas di tangan Tobi.

"Ini Formulir audisi Idola Baru." Dengan semangat Tobi nunjukin kertasnya ke Pein.

"Oh." Cuma itu yang keluar

"Lider mau kan jadi juri sementara Tobi latihan?" Tobi menatap penuh Harapan.

Pein pura-pura mikir.

"Mau ya Lider?" Puppy eyes nya keluar.

Pein lirik sana-sini mencari anggotanya.

"Ya Lider?" Tobi masih tetap memohon.

Pein Nguap.

"Pliss Lider" Tobi ngeluarin Sharingan eyes nya.

"Kyaaa-" Pein Kaget "Iya...tapi gue ga mau sendirian, semuanya kudu ikutan."

* * *

><p>Semua anggota berkumpul diruangan, terlihat meja-meja yang disusun dengan rapi membentuk setengah lingkaran.<p>

Semuanya menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Oke...acara di mulai." Perintah Pein

Tobi berdiri di depan para Senpainya, bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

"Mau nyanyi apa Tobi?" Pein bertanya layaknya seorang juri profesional.

"Nina Bobo" Tobi girang (Ihh...Kakek Girang =,=")

"Silahkan." Pein ngetuk-ngetuk pena nya di atas meja.

"Nina Bobo~~ Oh Nina Bobo~~"

"Setoooop!" Hidan menghentikan nyanyian Tobi

"Eh? kenapa Senpai?" Tobi cengo.

"Lebih bagus kalo nyanyi nya pake nama sendiri aja, jangan pake Nina, pake Tobi aja." Hidan memberi saran.

"Oh iya." Tobi menarik nafas "Tobi bobo~~ Oh Tobi bobo~~ kalau tidak bobo di gigit nyamuk."

Prok...prok..prok...tepuk tangan terpaksa terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

yang di support bukannya malah seneng tapi malah pasang ancang-ancang mewek.

"Hueeeee...Tobi belum mau Bobo, Tobi ga mau di gigit nyamuk..." Tangisan Tobi membuat semuanya pada sakit telinga.

"Nah Lo'..." Pein memberikan -death glare- pada Hidan

"Dei anak lu di suruh diem bisa ga sih?" Sasori memprotes Deidara.

"Ih Sasori Danna, itu kan anak mu juga un." Keluar centilnya

Sasori muntah-muntah.

"Udah ganti lagu aja Tob." Konan agak sedikit membentak Tobi.

"Iya Senpai." Tobi ngelap ingusnya.

"Ayo mulai." Perintah Pein

"Balonku ada Lima~~rupa-rupa warnanya~~merah, kuning,kelabu~~merah muda dan biru~~meletus balon hijau,dorrrr!" Tobi loncat-loncat

"Stop!" Itachi menghentikan nyanyian Tobi,

"Kenapa Senpai?"

Itachi lagi nyoret-nyoret kertas dihadapannya, terpampang rumus matematika yang rumit.

"Lagu lu menyimpang banget Tob, Tadi balon ada Lima, nah terus nape jadi ada Enam?" Itachi menulis rumus matematika andalannya

"Siapa yang bilang enam? tobi bilang lima." Tobi menyangkal

"Merah, kuning, kelabu, merah muda dan biru." Itachi ngutak atik jarinya "Nah itu balon hijau yang meletus punya lu bukan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Iya." Tobi meng iyakan.

"Nah berarti nyanyian itu gak logis, lagian tuh balon hijau dari mana tiba-tiba meletus gitu?" si jenius Itachi protes. "Ganti lagu!" perintah Itachi sementara yang lainnya meng iyakan saja.

"Naik kereta api tut..tut..tut..~~siapa hendak turut~~ke Bandung..~~ Surabaya..~~bolehlah naik dengan percuma..~~~ ayo kawanku lekas naik..~~~keretaku tak berhenti lama" Tobi yakin yang ini gak akan salah lagi.

"Uhuk..." Kakuzu yang lagi minum tiba-tiba tersedak saat mendengar kalimat 'Naik dengan percuma'

Hidan nepuk-nepuk punggung Kakuzu.

"Enak bener lu mau naik gratis! kagak ada yang gratis tau!" Kakuzu sewot "Nah, yg begini ini yg parah! mengajarkan anak-anak kalo sudah dewasa maunya gratis melulu. Pantesan PJKA rugi terus! terutama jalur Jakarta-Bandung dan Jakarta-Surabaya!" Kakuzu Protes berkepanjangan sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tobi pake pena nya.

"Hah...bukannya lu demen ama gratisan." Cibir Kisame

"Iya, tapi yang ini kagak, so'alnya babeh gue petugas kereta api." sahutnya enteng.

"Pantesan." Batin seluruh anggota minus Kakuzu.

"Udah ganti aja, gak tega gue kalo banyak yang naik gratis." Kakuzu gak mau rugi.

Lagi-lagi Tobi mengganti lagunya.

"Pok ame ame.. belalang kupu2..~~siang makan nasi, kalo malam minum susu.."

Para anggota ngelihatin pein yang udah Nosebleed berat.

"Nape lu?" Tanya Kisame.

"Gue mau dong yang itu." Pein ngelap hidungnya.

"Yang apa?" Zetsu putih angkat bicara.

"Gue ga ngomong ama lu aloe vera!" Pein ngejek Zetsu.

Pein membenarkan posisi duduknya yang sudah setengah melorot " Eh...ayang Konan, aku mau dong kalo malam minum susu." Pein menggoda Konan.

Yang digoda malah blushing dan memalingkan muka.

"Wah...Rusak..." Itachi melemparkan kertas ke arah Pein

"Muke lu kudu di pasang Parental Advistory, un"

"Mesum akut." Sasori Ikutan

"Buaya Laut." Kisame menimpali

"Pohon duren berjalan" Zetsu balas dendam karena dikatai Aloe Vera.

"No komen selama gak ngerugiin gue."

"Ya Jashin...ampunilah Lider."

"Udah Tob ganti lagunya, ga usah minum susu malem-malem." Sasori protes.

"Iya senpai." Tobi kecewa,

Tobi memulai bernyanyi kembali "Bintang kecil dilangit yg biru~~"

"Setop! apa'an lagi nih nyanyian gak Logis." Sasori protes kembali

"Kenapa lagi Senpai?"

"Bintang kan adanya malem, nah kalo malem emang warna langitnya biru?" Sasori mengomentari.

"Iya lu Tob ga masuk akal banget, ganti, un!" Deidara mendukung.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tobi mengganti lagunya "Cangkul-cangkul, cangkul yang dalam, menanam jagung dikebun kita~~"

"Menurut undang-undang tanaman, cara seperti itu tidak di anjurkan." Zetsu putih si ahli Botani menyalahkan langkah-langkah penanaman jagung yang disebut Tobi

"Emangnya kenapa Senpai?" Tobi kembali bingung.

"Kalo cuma mau menanam jagung ya ga usah dalem-dalem, emangnya mau bikin sumur apa?" Zetsu Hitam menimpali

Yang lain malah meng iyakan saja.

Lagi lagi dan lagi Tobi mengganti lagunya.

"Si kancil anak nakal suka mencuri Timun~~"

"Wah Gaswat." Kisame mengomantari "Ga usah ngajarin nyuri, Dari kecil aja udah dinyanyiin lagu maling, Pantes koruptor subur." Kisame melirik ke arah Kakuzu yang sama sekali gak tersindir.

"Ganti!" Hidan yang sependapat dengan Kisame seenaknya memerintah.

Hosh...Hosh...Tobi banjir keringat

"Tobi udah nyanyiin lagu sampai se'album, ga ada satupun yang disetujui." Tobi Putus asa.

"Ya udah deh satu lagi aja" Konan memberi semangat.

"Iya Senpai."

Tobi menarik nafas "Kupu-kupu yg lucu kemana engkau terbang~~Hilir mudik mencari bunga-bunga yg mekar~~"

Deg...Konan tiba-tiba ga sreg dengan Lagu itu.

"Buset dah...Kepo banget tuh lagu! Ya terserah dong tuh kupu mau kemana, apa urusan lu tanya-tanya segala" Konan mulai terbawa emosi gaje.

"Huahhh...Udahlah, emang lu ga bakat Tob." Pein kehilangan kesabaran, bangkit dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan,

Kemudian di susul oleh yang lainnya.

"Itachi Senpai."

"Uit.." Itachi yang tengah berjalan di ambang pintu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Formulir Tobi mana?"

"Mana gue tau." Itachi emang gak tahu.

"Tadi Tobi Simpen di meja nya Itachi Senpai."

Itachi Mikir "Oh...Itu yang gue buat oret-oretan pas lu nyanyi balon ku itu?" Innocence banget.

"Ha? Jadi...Jadi Formulirnya jadi oret-oretan?" Tobi Kaget.

"Iya, yang tadi buat Nimpuk muka mesumnya Pein, Emangnya kenapa?" emang bener-bener nih manusia, Innocence banget.

"Huaaaaaaaa..." Tangisan Tobi meledak layaknya bom milik Deidara.

Yang ngerasa bersalah langsung ngibrit ngambil langkah seribu no jutsu.

Dan Lagi-lagi sebuah Impian harus terkubur dalam-dalam.

Zetsu : Woy ga usah dalam-dalam, emangnya mo bikin sumur.

Anggie : Biarin, pan ini bikin kuburan!

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hah...Maap kalo endingnya Gaje :D**

**Thank you Very Much yang udah baca, aku takkan bisa tanpa reader dan reviewer ^_^  
><strong>

**Mind To Review?**

**^GiE^  
><strong>


End file.
